The disclosure relates to a facility information output device, a facility information output method, and a computer-readable medium storing a facility information output program to search for a facility that is a desired destination according to a user' input, by using, as a search condition, a neighboring facility of the facility that is the desired destination.
Various types of known devices have been proposed to search for and output facility information on a facility that is a desired destination. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2194817 describes a navigation device that performs a focused search using a facility genre and a region name as search conditions.
It is difficult for the navigation device that is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2194817 to focus its search for the facility that is the destination if the name of the region in which the facility exists is not known.